A physical machine, such as a computer or other type of electronic device, can be configured to include multiple virtualized environments that can execute respective different guest operating systems. Such virtualized environments are also sometimes referred to as virtual machines. The presence of multiple virtualized environments in a physical machine allows for applications written for different operating systems to be executed in the different virtualized environments on the same physical machine.